The Al'Kin Chronicles: Scars and Screams
by Narehs
Summary: After being rescued from a fate worse then death, Rh'anka struggles to find peace. With the Matriarch trials looming, her struggle to survive has only just began. She's not alone, an offer of help rises. But at a seductive price... SQUEAL TO AL'KIN CHRONICLES: BLOOD AND BONE [Rated MA]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own predators

**Author Note:** This prologue is the extended version of the excerpt posted in Al'kin Chronicles: Blood and Bone. Please note that what has been done to Rh'anka is cruel and evil, in no way am I condoning the activities by writing about them. 'Screams and Scars' contains darker themes than 'Blood and Bone', and I advise only adults (18+) to read on.

**Prologue**

Green. The colour was everywhere. Over the floors and walls of the Bridge. Coming out of bodies. Growls and barks rose from fallen warriors both friend and enemy. With the metallic taste dousing the air, no one could deny that Cetanu had come to collect. This was the day the Death God had planned for them all.

After letting her last attacker fall to the ground, her prized sai through his eye, Rh'anka looked to her Al'kin sisters. It had all happened so suddenly. The routine arrival of an Al'kin clan vessel returning from Yautja Prime had turned into an attack within minutes. Their Mothership taken out from underneath them. But they had held the Bridge. Even with communications cut and flight capacity down. The Bridge was still Al'kin.

Rh'anka watched as the final remnants of the last assault wave fell. Her hunt sister both in bond and blood, Kir'ka, roared in victory as her two handed blade slashed her opponent in half. Al'kin warriors still standing quickly followed. Soon the combined roar was great and mighty. A warning to the next assault wave, there doom was patiently waiting.

But they didn't come and Rh'anka's roar grew short and quiet. She quickly shifted her gaze to her leader. Bodies lay around her. All dead. All still except the one with no head. It's arm twitching with the flickering of nerves. Theia, their Matriarch, met Rh'anka's stare. It mirrored her own. Nowhere, ever, in the hunt histories of their entire species noted a bad blood attack of this magnitude.

Stepping over bodies Rh'anka made her way to Theia, questions racing through her mind. She opened her mouth, but shut it immediately as her Matriarch raised a hand. After the roaring battle cry some Al'kin continued by growling and hissing. But at the Matriarch's silencing hand, the room quietened. The hum of filtering air the only sound. "I need four of you to come with me to search the rest of the ship for survivors."

"There are none." The statement dripped with an insane lightness. The remaining Al'kin rippled into their battle stances, weapons drawn, pointing at the entrance onto the Bridge. Footsteps. A collective gasps. A desperate roar as Rh'anka attacked, blinded by the rage of a Mother. Her twin sai never met her target. The grip of the Matriarch pulling her back and away with binding strength. The voice chuckled, "We'll except for you all and this pup." The bad blood raised the youngling by the grip of its hair. Even battered and bruised, it mewled with fire and struggled for freedom.

"Muma." It reached out to Rh'anka. She lunged again for her offspring. The Matriarch pulled her back harder, forcing her into the arms of her sisters. "Hold her back." She growled, they nodded. Theia turned to the grey skinned creature. Rh'anka knew if the Matriarch won the impending battle, she would take him alive. And for the remainder of the bad bloods life, the Matriarch would ensure every day he lived, a small measurement of flesh would be extracted. He would feel the horror and terror he had inflicted this day. He would feel the screams and scars he left in his wake. But she had to win first.

"Who are you?" Theias' voice rose into the blood stained air.

"You may call me your Majesty." More Yautja Rh'anka could only assume were bad bloods, joined him at his back. A growl broke out to her left. The halfling, Trinity, less than happy to see a familiar face now standing behind the insane bad blood.

"You will only be called your majesty by the dishonourable." Theia spat. The liquid ball hitting the cheek of the King.

Blue eyes darkened to ice. "I am your King." Rh'anka could feel the ice rage. "I decree the Al'kin Clan to no longer exist. So it shall be." More growls joined the halfling's. They all took a step forward at the King's statement. The King continued, his arms outstretched in welcome. "I have a place for you all in my domain if you so wish to join me. Step forward and receive your King's welcome." The pup continued to struggle still clenched tightly by the claws of the outstretched hand.

Silence broke through the room as the Al'kin swallowed their growls. The subliminal vibration letting their Matriarch know they only needed her order. Throats would be ripped, mandibles torn, heads cut. "We will not come to you." The Matriarch crouched down, preparing to leap, her Nagainta at the ready to draw blood. Another ripple as her Al'kin warriors mirrored her stance.

But the King only chuckled, eyes returning to the warm sky, comfort entering his tone. "I thought as much." Shiny as it was, the deadly point of his knife pushed into the throat of the pup. A high pitch squeal. A mother's cry.

"Stop!" Theia's loud growl resonated through the air, piercing through Rh'anka and her sisters. "What are your terms for the freedom of the pup?"

"Your submission to me." The King didn't have to say what type of submission, the dishonour shining in those blue eyes hinted to his expectations. Multiple hisses lashed out at the request.

The Matriarch had the Battle Mate mark for all to see. To break such a sacred bond was to dishonour Paya herself. But with all this death, was she even watching? Did she know a bond she had blessed no more than three years ago was about to be broken in the most shameful of ways? Rh'anka answered her questions in the negative. If anything, it was Cetanu who was observing now. Rh'anka couldn't allow her Matriarch to agree to the Bad Blood's term, even if it was for her pup.

No longer struggling, her sister's grip on her shoulders, arms and torso had loosened. "Theia, don't do this, let me instead. It is my offspring he has."

Hazel eyes born from the deepest jungle and longest deserts slid towards Rh'anka. "And you are _my_ offspring." Mandibles were forced to spread in a sparing smile, distant as it was. Rh'anka saw the same stubborn streak that passed through her own bones. "Hold her." Those jungle desert eyes looked passed Rh'anka to her sisters. Unflinching grips returned to restrain her.

"No." Rh'anka huffed out barely audible, barely a whisper. But Theia heard. Eyes belonging to a Matriarch. A leader. Hardened by responsibility, soften by accomplishment they bored into Rh'anka one last time.

"Yes." The Matriarch turned to face the dishonourable evil. "I, Theia of the Al'kin Clan, Matriarch to the Yautja, submit to your demands, in return for the pup to be given to it's Mother alive. You will then leave Red Prime and the Al'kin vessel in peace and never return." Bound by those ushered words, Rh'anka and her Al'kin sisters were entered into a contract. If any of them attacked during the Matriarch's submission, the King would have rights to slaughter the pup and anyone else of his choosing.

Sky blue sparkled like stars at night. "Agreed." A beckoning finger. "Come here." His hand stretching out to deliver the pup to his General.

"Better hold him carefully Nadiek. One tiny little scratch and I'll attack you within that second and the next." The Halfling knew the rules, knew her hands were bound by honour. But she also knew what would liberate her. Rh'anka watched Trinity has she growled low at Nadiek, goading him into hurting the pup.

Nadiek smiled, his white complexion belonging to a Ooman, the dust yellow tusks that drew up an outwards belonging to a Yautja. "Until my King commands it, the pup will be safe in my arms."

With both hands free the King motioned to where he wanted the Matriarch. Her easy obedience drew a distasteful growl from Rh'anka.

Movement that had nothing to do with sensual lust, and everything to do with demanding dominance slammed Theia face first onto the blood shot floor. Whines of distress rose up from the Al'kin, the dishonourable Yautja blanketed their Leaders body with his, taking what she would never give freely.

Ugliness speared into the Matriarch. Rh'anka watched hopelessly as pain and shamed flashed across Theia's face before she could hide it. Before she could swallow and blink back the searing hell.

Mating was never unnatural or odd. It was a dance of wills, a game of passion, between two parties both equal with similar desires. What Rh'anka was being forced to witness was all the more monstrous, simply because it was redefining a common practise within Yautja society. Repulsion replaced passion, dread replaced the spring of dance.

She vowed quietly not only to herself, but Paya and Cetanu that the King would die. Hands clenching around the hilts of her sai. Itching to cut off the blade that stabbed through their Matriarch.

He took everything, nothing was left untouched. Mandibles and tube like hair were yanked to the side, arching Theia's neck. Rh'anka forced herself to watch as sharp fangs clammed down on sensitive flesh. What usually enticed a purr caused Theia to bark, eyes clenched close, teeth grounded together. Jade green never faulted under the sky blue stare that rose from Theias neck. Never flittered away from the sparkling delight of lunacy.

Even when he continued to devour her Matriarch and Leader. His eyes never left Rh'anka's. For a split second lust lulled the blue to something darker, something more refined, something that made Rh'anka's heart beat resist its next. She didn't see her death in those eyes. She saw something far worse. A lifetime of suffering Theia was only having a glimpse of now.

Finally the King's gaze lifted, his mandibles spread in a conquering climax. Spasms shook his body as claws dug into Theia's hips and breast. The Yautja behind the King, some with helmets, most without, roared at the triumph their King had seized. The Al'kin hissed in response.

"Let the pup go." Rh'anka's own hiss sizzled the roars to silence, forcing satisfied blue to meet loathing green once again.

Standing, the King's loin cloth floated back down. Leaving Theia slumped on the ground, green blood running from between her legs. With frequent battle a Yautja could overcome pain experienced before. But this was new. Seeing the tremble of muscles as arms started to snake into a position to lift herself off the ground attested to Theia's strength.

Green and blue still connected as the King stroked a mandible in thought. "She has met all my demands. Except for one." The King bent low to pick up the Nagainta Theia had rested on the floor. "I require her to die."

Every molecule, every bit of matter slowed. Everything except the King and the weapon he now held. It sliced through the air, quickly with no interference. Until it met Theia's back. Their Matriarch arched instantly. The brutal blade piercing through her heart. Her ringing scream echoing. Ripping through every defence, every hope. The Al'kin stood their frozen, no longer the same Yautja who had stood there seconds before. They now all carried a searing scar that altered them on a fundamental level.

Rh'anka could feel it. Her heart beat differently. Instead of contracting and expanding, the walls of the muscle expanded and contracted. Trinity attacked.

Her battle cry and her body slamming into the King, kicking him back away from the Matriarch's corpse. "I will kill you with your own weapon." Her quick hands ducking under the King's defence stealing his mace from it's clip. But as she raised it to strike down on the King's head, the weapon was parried by a short gleaming blade. She was pushed backwards away from the King by Nadiek.

Rh'anka was next in charge, although Trinity had attacked, none would follow her, not without Rh'anka's order. Trinity's attack had left the King open. She charged. The Al'kin charged. Mandibles flared, roars mighty, weapons high.

The clash of metal rang. The collision of bodies thundered. Within minutes of their attack, Rh'anka knew her pup's throat had been sliced. Sorrow flowed through her veins, but she ignored it. If she survived this battle, she would mourn then. Right now her focus was her promise. Kill the King.

Twisting to slice her sai through his neck, at the last possible second the King parried. Blocking the path with an arrogant chuckle. "You have beautiful skin." His free hand reached out to stroke her forearm. "Such fire. Such crimson."

Rh'anka ignored him, pushing the parry back and shooting her right sai up towards his mouth. The blow would puncture the cavern of his mouth, the metal tip tearing into his brain. The King ducked backwards in a flash of grey. Rh'anka pressed the advantage. Flicking the sai into a twirl, her fingers clenched tight until the weapon's piercing point faced down. Her attacks at body level weren't getting through his defences. Adjusting her strategy and lunging into the air, both points of her sai stabbing down.

Impact to her hip launched her away from her target. It wasn't the King, his defences were lowered. Hitting the blood soaked floor Rh'anka's slide was stopped by the dead and fallen, their bodies still warm. Darting eyes quickly located her new attacker.

"Rh'anka help!" The summoning shout drawing a quick glance. Her Al'kin sisters were few and numbered. None were calling for help. "Rh'anka hurry!" Trinity. The Matriarch in her arms, bad bloods closing in, scenting her vulnerability.

"You should give up my sweet fire." The way her skin crawled pulled her attention back to the King. More bad bloods had joined his side, facing her, waiting for the order to take her down. Mandibles pulled up into a smirk kicked her into action.

Rh'anka jumped to her feet, her sai twirled in her hand until she griped their hilts. With a flick of her wrists the forked points were launched through the air. She didn't wait to see if they hit their target, ducking through what was left of her battling sisters to locate Trinity.

With Nadiek stunned by a spiked blow to the head, Trinity was struggling to pull Theia's body towards the Bridge's only escape pod. With all her Ooman flaws, Rh'anka couldn't begrudge Trinity's love for the Matriarch. "Rh'anka behind you."

Senses pricked, the air shifted. Rh'anka dropped in time, leaving a wrist blade to fly over her head. Her leg snapped out behind her, kicking the assailant to the ground. "Al'kin retreat to my position." Rh'anka roared to the room. The escape pod was their only chance, was their civilisation's only hope. Maybe Paya was watching, maybe the end was just another form of beginning? Maybe.

Only Kir'ka made it, her sword swiping down to behead the Yautja at Rh'anka's feet. With a nod Rh'anka stepped up to Kir'ka's side, facing the room, Trinity at their back. "Here." Kir'ka handed Rh'anka a dagger. "I'm sure you won't throw this one away."

Unlike her sister and her barbaric taste for weaponry, Rh'anka preferred small and quick weapons. It suited her battle style. Decay surrounded them, closing ranks.

"Until Cetanu takes us." Rh'anka whispered to her sister.

"Until Cetanu takes us." Kir'ka agreed hands tightening a fraction more around the hilt of her heavy blade.

Growling a bad blood lunged, his head dropping to the ground. A drop of green blood from Kir'ka's two handed sword joined the head. The opportunity was taken, another ducking under Kir'ka's slice, his wrist blades pushing up to pierce through her stomach. But Rh'anka was there blocking the attack. Another head dropped to the ground.

"Rh'anka, Kir'ka, I've got the Matriarch in. Hurry." Trinity's voice was barely heard over the shouts and hisses of the dying bad bloods. Corpses of the daring falling to the ground around the sisters.

"Go." Rh'anka tilted her head towards the escape pod. Her knife slicing clean through the tendons of an opposing throat.

Kir'ka obeyed her sister's command, turning to join Trinity who was waiting at the entrance of the escape pod. Whirling and twisting the shuriken came from behind the front line of the assault. Lodging itself in the back of Kir'ka's head.

The painful roar had Rh'anka turn after slicing down the stomach of the next bad blood. Her sister lay dead on the floor. No. The emotionless word echoed through Rh'anka.

The next bad blood faced not only her dagger but her unrelenting wrath. Her scream just as piercing as the blade, stabbing between the helmet and metal collar to puncture through the neck artery. The yautja fell, his rotting blood pouring from the wound.

The killing sea parted and Nadiek was on her. Her small blade no match for this katana. She was kicked to the floor easily. A breath from the sister with glazed eyes and no pulse. She pushed to get back up. Another kick, her head forced with a crack against the ground. The katana was raised high above her, its end point her throat.

It never dropped. Trinity leaping from behind Rh'anka. Her legs wrapping around Nadiek's neck as she dropped low. Snake-like limbs twisted her body around his, using his weight to counter hers, finishing up crouched low behind him. The mace was drawn back before she launched it at his achilles.

Nadiek fell to his knees with a harsh growl. A perfect offering to a head blow that could place him at the mercy of Cetanu. Two bad bloods rushed her, forcing her back and away before she could make her finishing swing.

Rh'anka vision was still dazed but she shifted to stand, her effort foiled as claws pierced her throat. The King's tight grip cutting her air supply, pulling her from the floor to face him. She hissed. The response a low, cold chuckle. "Yes. I don't think I'll ever tire of you."

Her dagger slashed through his collar bone, splatters of green dotting her face. His hand loosened and Rh'anka dropped to the floor. After dispatching the two bad bloods Trinity joined in the final dash to the pod.

One step, two. Rh'anka was dragged back by the grip of her sensitive hair. "Just leave! Go!" Rh'anka knew this was her doom. Cetanu had spared Trinity this day.

Trinity made for her whip, disobeying Rh'anka. The whip could reach her. Drag her into the pod. But what would she bring with her? The grip in her hair was a manacle, it would never loosen, never let go. Not until the creature it belonged to died. "No." Rh'anka screamed out, fighting against the tugs on her scalp. "Fight another day."

This was not a fight to win. This was a fight to survive. Would Trinity get that? Would she realise if she got away, she had won.

Out of the corner of her eye Nadiek launched himself forwards, a last attempt at capturing Trinity. Rh'anka wouldn't allow it. "Run!" Thrashing against the shackle, Rh'anka gained enough freedom for her claws to dig into Nadiek as he passed her. Golden hair gripped in a tight clamp.

Trinity made it, doors closing before releasing the pod from the Mothership's grasp.

Lightening pain crunched through Rh'anka's jaw. "You will pay for that." The King once again gripping her throat, blocking her airway. Shaking and punching her with the rage that coursed through him. "You just cost me my daughter."

Eyes widened before pain made every thought disappear. The King's knee striking her in the stomach. Winded Rh'anka dropped to the floor, wheezing to find her next breath. Fire surged through her shoulder. Rh'anka roaring the pain as the bone broke.

Even through the throb Rh'anka peered up as the King loomed over her. "I will kill you. Maybe not today. Not tomorrow. But you will die by my hand."

The King only laughed. "Until that day, I will continue to enjoy your pleasurable company." The purr was comforting, the kick to the head blinding. Pain disappeared under the tidal wave of black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predators

**Chapter 1**

The dance of the flames seduced the horror of that day to the front of her mind. The caress of smoke snared her senses, dragging her into the memory. Rh'anka should have fought the heat's soothing call, but the fire's warm hug had lulled her into a false sense of security and comfort. Until the searing pain hit. The recollection stabbing her with its cold blade. Snapping her out of the lulling trance, the flames becoming just what they were. Flames.

They twirled and lashed, the seducing movement calling her back to the nightmare. This time she resisted, watching the hues of amber and yellow engulf the bodies of Mes'tanu and Theia. It was the Day of the Dead, the Cetanu Sun. And finally the Yautja could mourn.

Rh'anka had arrived well before the eclipsing darkness. Had watched as shadows grew and glided over the frozen plain around her. Had mourned as their cold bodies had laid whole. Now they were nothing but dust on the whipping wind. Like the eclipse, the fires would last the rest of the day.

There were other bodies being consumed by the blaze, some Yautja stopping to pay their respects. But when it came to Mes'tanu and Theia, all Yautja made time to remember.

Pleased that their sacrifice was respected, Rh'anka pulled her heavy cloak in tighter against her body. Noting though the Yautja paid their respects to the previous Matriarch and Patriarch, the reflections passed quick and sharp. Eager feet making their way to the thunder of rapid beating drums. Mourning just wasn't the Yautja way. Death was revered. Just like the God who induced it.

Soon only Rh'anka remained, the tips of her cloak flapping in the bone chilling gale of Red Prime. The dancing glow her only source of heat on this new planet the Yautja now called home.

"Rh'anka, join me at the celebration." Rh'anka eyes darted to find the same sky blue that frequently haunted her dreams. Her eyes flashed back to the flames before her stomach could roil.

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Rh'anka knew she had put Trinity off for too long. Had denied anyone from seeing her since Trinity and Mik'ail's mating battle. Thirty days had passed since then. "No."

"Unacceptable." Trinity growled low, pressing close so only Rh'anka could hear her clicks of fury. "You need to snap out of it. You need to rejoin society. You need to talk to me."

Eyes closed to block out the fire, to pretend this wasn't reality. It was an elaborate hoax, a dream concocted by the Gods. But the fire had imprinted its bright light on her eyes. Even with her lids drawn down its light could still be seen. Its heat warm against her skin. Ash and burning flesh filled her nose. The crack of exploding wood drew her eyes back open. "Trinity I don't think I can do it." Green eyes sought the Halfling, sought her last remaining Al'kin sister.

"Then throw yourself on the fire." There was no pity. No compassion. Just a logical suggestion.

Rh'anka had considered it. Her own thoughts seducing her to seek the blaze. She would be at peace. No longer would she wake up screaming in the night, no longer would the tracing of her scars leave her with short breath and blurry vision. Peace.

"No." There was another peace Rh'anka knew she sought. That couldn't be found with death. Only time and patience.

Trinity recognised the sheer will it took to click that word. "Then come." Trinity walked past Rh'anka stopping to turn with a cheeky grin. "And throw that cloak away. You won't need it where we're going."

The cloak floated to the ground as Rh'anka stepped up to Trinity's side. The beating drums calling them, inciting their very blood, tempting them to quicken their step.

Coloured cloth brushed against Rh'anka's skin as she ducked between the tent's veil. Her heart immediately boomed with the vibration of sound. Sweat and heat dewed her skin upon her first step into the darkened tent.

**Ooo**

Kallum knew the exact moment Rh'anka entered the celebration. Electricity zipped through the air as the only remaining females of their race joined the festivities. The surge turned heads and stopped music.

Finally the other half of their race was here, celebrating with them, complimenting sheer aggression with stalking dominance. Matching force with constraint. Harmonizing rough with sleek. There was only two, but it was still enough to pretend their race was whole once more. Just for tonight.

A mighty roar made the material walls and roof vibrate with triumph. They had persevered and now, they would drink the day and night away.

Trinity and Rh'anka had pints of c'nlip thrusted into their hands mere seconds before they were pulled into the crowd. Kallum smiled seeing Rh'anka's nervous look as a male clasped her on the back, requesting a battle to the bottom of their mugs. Rh'anka nodded, nervousness being replaced by the competitive edge that drove them all. With a clink of metal, heads flew back gulping the c'nlip down. When Rh'anka finished first, like Kallum expected her to, a cheer rang through the surrounding Yautja.

With victory came more competition. Soon dim green eyes twinkled with the delight of battle. So she did feel something other than pain. Interesting.

Kallum studied his prey from the elevated seating reserved for councillors. The sea of green, brown and black closed in on Rh'anka, but he never lost sight of her burgundy skin. Skin, he remembered, that was as sensitive as her black thick tresses. Like Trinity, Rh'anka had worn the standard loin cloth and breast covering. Unlike Trinity she had sheaths for her many daggers strapped to her leg, waist, wrist and back. A necklace of bones encasing her lean neck. Muscle warped by battle and constant training rounded into curves that could make any sated male hungry again. Ivory tusks long enough to protect, short enough to be feminine beckoned every male closer. Even the youngest of the unblooded edged nearer.

None would have her.

"I see you're enjoying the view." A teasing purr snapped him out of his possessive thoughts. His eyes barely acknowledging Trinity's presence before shifting back to the source of his rapid beating heart. He was on the hunt. Every molecule that made up his body knew. Adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Nothing would distract him, not even the blue eyed, grey-brown skin of the female Yautja. Though there was a question rattling its tail to be asked since seeing Rh'anka enter the tent.

"How did you get her to come here?" Thirty days since he had seen Rh'anka. Since anyone had seen her. Even when he had requested to enter her quartes to speak about council matters, he had been denied. Her refusal had left a bad taste in his mouth, even thinking about it now he growled unconsciously.

Trinity chuckled clicking with a tormenting grin, "Oh I have my ways."

Oh how tricky Oomans annoyed him. "Your Ooman side is most irritating. Has anyone told you that?"

Carefree as a shrug could be, she sat down in her reserved chair. Since becoming a Councillor, Trinity had grown accustomed to her new role in guiding the faction of birth as well as the benefits it brought.

Like having a chair to sit down wherever she went. Kallum knew this particular privilege would be more appreciated by her in the months to come.

Her scent had changed. Which only meant one thing. "Where is Mik'ail?" Kallum asked, wondering if the change had been noted by her battle mate.

Relaxing back into the fur covered chair, Trinity raised her feet to rest them on the bench edge, wiggling her talons in the heated air. Tucking both hands behind her head, she let the thrall of the drums sink into her skin. "The arbitrator of System 17685 hasn't responded to several communication attempts. He's gone to check it out."

The silence of an arbitrator didn't bode well. "It could be a trap." Kallum didn't sweeten his opinion of the situation.

A blasting cheer as Rh'anka won another battle filled the silence that awaited Trinity's response.

"He knows. Precautions have been taken." The cold tone was an obvious hint that she didn't like the idea of her battle mate entering a threatening situation.

"Will he be back in time?" Both their gazes landed on the subject of the question.

"If not he will hologram in to cast his vote." The sigh flittered from Trinity's mouth continued to click. "I have to ask. How long are you going to wait?"

Kallum's brow arched at her prodding question, "You are confusing waiting for stalking."

Another cheer smothered the sceptic snort, though the roll of her eyes was quite distinctive. Rude and irritating. "I've never seen a Yautja stalk sitting down. Do tell, how effective is it? Are you gaining ground on your prey? Has it noticed you yet?"

Sarcastic, rude and irritating. The Halfling had many flaws. "For this particular prey, yes. Ground does not need to be gained, when there are better things to be had. No she hasn't." Trinity's questions were answered in quick succession.

"She's had a bit to drink." Trinity pointed out.

"Precisely. Fresh wounds need to be cleaned before you patch them." Kallum stood, filling the air with his presence. He knew too well Rh'anka's wounds were on the inside.

"How much have you had to drink?" Yautja weren't known for playing fair when the advantage was to be acquired. But there was always a line.

"I don't drink when I'm hunting." Kallum gave a curt nod before descending the platform and entering the buzzing crowd of Yautja.

"Go get'em tiger." Trinity whispered in English, her eyes following the sandy-brown Yautja as he made his way towards his target.

**Ooo**

Three throwing knives, a pouch of gold hair clasps, and a hunting jackal later, Rh'anka was enjoying showing her fellow male yautja their poor judgement in challenging her in a drinking duel.

She was glad Trinity had brought her here. The c'nlip had warmed the chill in her heart, and her mind was fogged with a giddy haze. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so... happy. Her own laugh at the drunk yautja antics around her surprised even herself.

For too long she had been merely surviving. It left no room for this warm feeling that was starting to bubble in her heart. "My cup's empty." Rh'anka roared at the roof of the tent. Yautja join in with her roar.

Her cup refilled by quick hands, Rh'anka turned to find another challenger.

The uncovered sandy chest with a row of small skulls stretching from shoulder to hip filled her vision. Rh'anka had to blink rapidly to adjust her eyes to its proximity. They finally focused on a tanned scar that sliced across the pectoral.

She knew what had caused the scar. He had seduced her with the story. That was before everything. Her eyes rolled up to seek the Yautja who blocked her path.

Kallum.

"I challenge you." His rough voice held the arrogant surety of his victory. Silence blanketed the tent, waiting quietly for Rh'anka's response.

Mandibles spread in a fake yawn, she turned away from the puffed up Yautja. "I'm tired of winning, I will take no more duals. Not even from you Kallum."

Her flat refusal beckoned a low rubble deep from within the male's chest, "I understand if you are afraid of losing."

Hissing, long strands of hair thick and black flared out as she whirled to face the taunting tone. "Fear has nothing to do with this. I am retiring for the night." She didn't know why she went out of her way to avoid Kallum, every time she thought about him a hunger grew within her. Standing in front of him now, it burned to life. The blazing heat demanding she tackle him to the ground.

It scared her. Acknowledging her chilling thoughts she turned, pushing the mug to her mouth for one last swipe at her drink.

"Very well, I'll let you pass my challenge. You would have lost anyway."

Before the crisp liquid touched her tongue she paused, his words resonating through her, stinging her insides, calling up the aggressive need for his blood. Green eyes snaked to find Kallum, twinkling bright with violent intent. "Terms!" The simple click whipped the air.

The crowd's thrilling roar sounded as a new drinking dual was negotiated.

"A dance." Kallum's condition doused the roar, forcing Yautja to swallow their delight, replacing it with a wheeze of shock.

For the Yautja watching, who had been alive prior to the bad blood invasion, knew it was common to have at least three dances during the Day of the Dead celebrations. There was something about the day that brought primal instincts to the surface. But with no females, the knowledge was lost.

Until seeing it once again roused the fact to the front of their minds. A battle dance, the one on one clash that either ended in reproduction or a sexually frustrated male. Instigated by the female, the male would have to prove himself by gaining the advantage. A hard task when the female tried every vicious tactic she knew to prove he was unworthy.

A dance of wills. A dance of passion.

"Come on Rh'anka, kick his butt!" The Halfling shouted in English from the raised platform, her mug full of c'nlip swung in the air with her laughter. The Ooman language and behaviour understood only by some.

Yautja of all shapes and sizes held their breath, if Rh'anka agreed setting her own terms and Kallum won the drinking dual, this would be the first battle dance observed in over twelve years. The thrill of excitement surged through the air, patient gazes fixed on Rh'anka.

Mandibles clicked together, echoing her thoughts. This could be her chance to get Kallum off her back once and for all. As soon as she had entered the tent she could feel his hot stare caressing her every move. Had caught a glimpse of yellow skin from the raised platform he stalked her from.

Past the smouldering heat in her stomach, Rh'anka couldn't help but be a little pissed off. At every turn she had made it clear she didn't want him. When she had escaped from the Bad Blood King's prison, after Trinity and Mik'ail's mating battle, even when he had come to her quarters she had still rejected him. Did the Yautja not take no for an answer?

Just because they had danced before the invasion didn't mean he had a right to her now. His arrogance made him drunk. She needed to slap him out of it.

So that's what she did.

Instead of setting her terms, she threw the c'nlip in his face and lunged. Her fist landed its blow, Kallum's head whiplashed with the force of her strike. She growled low, "Shove your terms where only the gods can find them."

Kallum ignored the pain flashing in his face. It was only pain. The sharp stab a possible outcome from his hunt. A hunt that went better than he had originally planned. His predatory grin pulled his mandibles up into a gleaming leer as droplets of c'nlip fell to the floor. "I will respond to Rh'anka at a later date. After all she is tired." Kallum shouted for the benefit of the spectating Yautja surrounding them.

Green eyes widened with realisation. "No." Rh'anka's low growl ended in a snarl.

"Yes. So until then, enjoy your night." He trilled and turned to resume his place at the raised platform.

His space quickly filled by congratulating Yautja, patting her on the back. Drums once again filled the air with thick vibrations.

Rh'anka had continued to watch him as he sat down, green smashed against red. His smirk making her claws dig into the skin of her hands.

Damn you Kallum. Damn you.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Predators

**Author's Note:** Hey Readers, sorry it's taken me so long to post chapter two. I've been working on my website showcasing my writing, narehs .com, take a look!

**Chapter 2**

A slight knock on her door jolted Rh'anka awake. Twisted in her furs she found she didn't want to leave their warm embrace. "Go away." She shouted.

The knock continued, "Rh'anka, its Trinity open up. The council meeting is in fifteen minutes."

Jerking upright, Rh'anka swore to the Gods. "Coming." The growl sharp off her tongue as she darted out of bed in search of cloths to cover her naked body. Usually she wouldn't of cared, but there were some scars on her body she didn't want others to see. That she could never be proud of.

Finally covered her clawed hand swiped at the sensor pad, within seconds the door slide back to reveal a very pissed off Trinity. If she had mandibles they would be flared. Instead blue fire blazed inside her eyes, pointed teeth gleamed a killer's desire.

"I can't believe your disrespect to the Council."

Sighing, Rh'anka turned and walked over to the wall that held her armour and weapons. "I drank too much last night." After twelve years she wasn't use to the after sting of c'nlip.

The closing exhale of the door followed the pad of sandaled feet as Trinity followed Rh'anka into her den.

Pulling her chest armour from its hook, Rh'anka chucked a glance at Trinity. Tense hands still clung to her hips. But her flare had definitely blown over. So she had thought her tardiness had been on purpose.

"Your perception of me is offensive." Rh'anka growled low, with her chest plate fastened she reached for her groin and leg armour. Wrapping the leather straps around her body until they held firm against her strongest tug.

"It is a perception you have created." It was Trinity's turn to sigh, finally letting go of her temper, she fell onto Rh'anka's soft bed. The fur thick and smooth under her plucking fingers.

Rh'anka snuffed, "The Council thinks I am too broken to lead." She paused, contemplating which weapons to represent herself with today. It hadn't passed her notice that her sleek sais were back on the wall. Snuck in when she had been in the market hall earlier last week. Her sais had failed her years ago, but like her, everything deserved another chance. She reached for the forked weapons. Knowing its defensive and offensive capabilities like the back of her hand. "The elders to."

"You are broken. But not in the way they believe."

Haunting huffs of laughter escaped from Rh'anka. Strapping throwing knives to her wrist, thigh, back and waist, she turned to face Trinity finally dressed and ready to go. "Your Ooman eyes miss nothing."

Trinity shrugged, ignoring the immediate intimidation that coursed through her veins from the full frontal assault of Rh'anka's stare. After plucking a few more soft hairs from the bed furs, Trinity stood up, meeting Rh'anka's green glare. "Sometimes I think you forget I was there to that day. We all broke."

Green gems flickered in memory, with the down swing of Rh'anka's lid, it disappeared. "You're right, I did forget." Her head inclined, "My apologies."

"Accepted. Now let's move we only have five minutes."

Following Trinity as they left her quarters behind, Rh'anka felt a wave of dread wash over her. Trinity wouldn't betray her, they were sisters. The dread was for the other Councillors. They had all changed since she had been captured. Other than Kallum, she didn't know who they were or what their priorities were. This left her open.

**oooooo**

Walking into the Councillor's chamber Rh'anka tasted the metallic caress of blood on her tongue. Her eyes flying to the source within seconds of entering the round room. A patch of dried green blood stained the speaking platform in front of the councillors raised table. Obviously a battle had been fought here. She was intrigued to know who was involved and who lost. She would ask Trinity later.

Trinity laughed when she found Rh'anka focused on the patch of blood. "We decided to leave the blood there as a warning."

Frowning, Rh'anka looked up and met Trinity's blue eyes, "A warning to who?"

"Bad bloods still hiding within our ranks. We will eventually find them. And we will annihilate them. Just like the Ji'say Clan."

"A whole clan? That is sad."

Surprise fluttered over Trinity's face. Such an expression of emotion. Of compassion. "All yautja from the clan were linked to the Dishonourable King."

"I assumed so. But a clan holds history, holds an idea. With the loss of a clan, the idea it represents is lost as well. This war has cost us much."

Nodding her understanding Trinity motioned Rh'anka to stay on the speaker's platform. Letting Rh'anka's words echo through her mind as she made her way up to the Councillor's table. She had never thought of clans like that. Her own clan was originally called Al'kin, after the invasion and during the war, it had changed to Al'kun, now it was called Al'ken. A mixture of both male and female yautja. Though the name changed, the clan protected an idea. Beginnings.

Every yautja had one. Even the gods. They were to be defended and cherished. This was the responsibility of the Al'ken Clan.

Now she wondered what the other clans represented. Wikx, Qu'k, R'ka, Suk and the silent clans, Ji'say and Gguk.

"Mik'ail can you hear us?" Ti'tan of the Qu'k Clan, Keeper of the Hunt Histories, spoke high into the air. Everyone waited for Mik'ail of the Qu'k Clan as well, Keeper of Judgement to respond.

"Yes, but unfortunately my hologram matrix was damaged in a small battle." His deep voice had an adrenaline edge to it.

"Battle?" Trinity's high pitch betrayed her worry.

"I did mention it was small."

"Can we get this meeting started?" Kallum of the Suk Clan, Keeper of Battle, spoke before Trinity's worry could disrupt the meeting. Red smashed into green as Kallum's gaze met Rh'anka's. "Thank you for attending. Albeit a little bit late. I presume you were not use to the quantity of c'nlip you consumed last eve?"

Grounding her teeth together, she pulled her mandibles into stop a growl. What an ass. "You presume correctly Councillor. Unfortunately drinking c'nlip wasn't part of my torture and abuse inside the Bad Blood King's court."

Red eyes glowed fire. But at what? Her disrespecting retort. She didn't care, he deserved it. He also deserved a blow to his face. But she had already hit him. Last night. And look where that had gotten her? She now owed him a battle dance.

Laughter sprang from Trinity's mouth, slapping Kallum on the shoulder, "If I had my whip, I would crack it."

He ignored Trinity's antics, but Rh'anka did note a slight roll of his eyes. Jaduq of the Wikx Clan, Keeper of Spirits, was the first to speak. "The meeting will begin." His hand came flat down onto the metal table. The after rings echoing through the circular chamber. "Rh'anka your presence was requested for a number of reasons."

Rh'anka shifted slightly on her feet. Her nerves playing a tangled tune. She continued to remain silent, letting them present their strategy. Only then could she counter.

Jaduq continued, "The first meeting item is your candidacy for the position of Matriarch."

Gem'nax of the R'ka Clan, Keeper of Light, quickly added to the conversation. "You have been damage, almost to the point some call you feral. We cannot allow a feral as Matriarch."

"The hunt histories speak of an occurrence before. The bloodied time leaving a scar upon the yautja psyche." Ti'tan's soft voice off set Gem'nax's resonating tone.

"You forget that Rh'anka was the Matriarch's Scion." Kallum stated, red eyes still boring into Rh'anka. "Upon the Matriarch's death she would automatically become Matriarch."

"Times have changed, so has the Scion." Jaduq's clicks seemed almost frustrated by having to point out the obvious.

"That is our opinion, what say you Rh'anka?" Mik'ail's clicks led the entire council's focus to fall on the red yautja standing in front of them.

"I am disgusted. The Council was never in charge of choosing the Matriarch. It seems you all have taken this war as an opportunity to take more power for yourselves. Is the thrill of winning a battle no longer enough for you all?"

Silence followed Rh'anka's question. Every councillor shocked by what Rh'anka thought of them.

"Spoken like a true Matriarch." Trinity broke the hushed surprise, her lips pulling into a smile.

"Rh'anka is right. The Council has gone too far in thinking they can choose the Matriarch. The Matriarch is chosen by the Gods through four trials."

"I have completed these trials. I am the Scion." Rh'anka's chest rose at her admittance. It was the first time she had told anyone her position within Yautja society since arriving at Red Prime. For it was the first time she truly wanted to be the next Matriarch.

"We believed you dead." Something passed through Kallum's eyes as he defended the council. "Do not begrudge us for these thoughts against you. The council no longer acts simply as support for the Clans like you remember. We have concerned ourselves with the survival of our species, so in answering your question. No, the thrill of battle is not what drives us anymore. We need to survive. And to do so we have been given the right to question every leadership and governance position regarding our species."

It was Rh'anka's turn to fall into silence. Anger coursed through her veins. What Kallum had said made sense, but that didn't stop her pride from flaring into a blaze down her spin. "What do you propose I do, stand here and let you judge me as unworthy?"

"We are concerned. Yautja are concerned." Trinity treaded lightly, her clicks short and engaging. Without the vicious undertone Rh'anka heard in the others.

"You are right to be concerned about me. I am not the same as what I once was. I have seen things that go beyond dishonourable. I have had things done to me that would turn a yautja feral within seconds. And that's what I am. Feral. It was the only way I could survive. To retreat. And let instinct take over. So maybe I am not Scion anymore, and maybe I won't be able to be Matriarch. But before deciding whether I am or not, let me at least show you I am. Give me a chance to lay your concerns to rest."

"Re-sitting the Matriarch Trials seems like the best option." Gem'nax stood as he spoke. Standing he showed he agreed with Rh'anka. "I stand for the Faction of Light."

"I stand for the Faction of Judgement." Mik'ail's voice cracked with the flicker of his transmission.

Birth, Hunt Histories and Battle all moved from their chairs to stand, inclining their heads towards Rh'anka.

"I sit for the Faction of Spirits." A collective sigh left the mouths of the standing councillors. Trinity rolling her eyes, whispering an insult that only Rh'anka could read from her lips.

"The motion has passed, Rh'anka will complete the Matriarch Trials to show she is worthy of the position. The physical trial will begin tomorrow's eve. You have today and tomorrow to prepare." Ti'tan noted, sitting back down in his seat. The other councillors resumed their places.

Rh'anka turned to leave. "Stop. Your presence is still required."

Turning Rh'anka saw worry flash across every councillors face. Their mandibles pulling up into a more defensive arrangement. Even Trinity's mouth was held in a grim line. Rh'anka knew whatever else they needed her for wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What happened to you after I escaped?" Trinity's blue eyes searched Rh'anka's.

"I was punished for allowing the King's daughter to get away." Rh'anka's eyes snaked to watch the Councillors reactions to her answer. Nothing. Not even a slight flinch. So they knew. Trinity was the daughter of the Bad Blood King. "I eventually fell unconscious, only to wake up in a damp, cold cell. Walls of rock. Door of metal."

Rh'anka stopped her explanation. To share more would be to remember. To remember was to go insane.

It was Kallum who spoke through her deliberate silence, "What happened to you during the twelve years?" He was pushing where the others dared not. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Those horrors will not be shared. Ever!" Rh'anka roared, the finality of her snarl ricocheting off the rock ceiling.

Ignoring her obvious need to not remember, Kallum pushed her more. "Tell us."

"No." Rh'anka's hand itched for a throwing knife. She could imbed one in his eye socket within miliseconds. Her refusal blazed the red of his eye brighter. Like the fires of yester-eve. They flickered with a silent desire to destroy. Rh'anka pressed back, "If this is why I am here I will leave."

"It is not." Mik'ail's voice chided Kallum through the transmission, stopping Rh'anka before she could turn to the exit. "We wish to know the Bad Blood's strategies and the reasons behind their army's growth. You were their prisoner for over twelve years. We need to know their secrets."

"Is the threat over? With their King gone?" Gem'nax's quick questions poured over Rh'anka, flooding her mind with memories she had worked so hard to hold at bay.

Clenched together her teeth grounded her against the pain and hopelessness that was forced upon her as a prisoner. "Stop. I do not wish to remember."

"You must." Kallum was back, pushing her. And she hated him for it.

So much pressure. So much pain and terror. It was too much. Too soon. Her scream ripped from her mouth.

The sound so high pitched it broke. She continued to scream. Her mandibles still flared. Her mouth still open. But only silence fell. The horror of her memories so great it smothered her voice.

Rh'anka collapsed to her hands and knees. Her scream turning into what Trinity identified as sobs. But sounded more like coughs. Yautja had no tear ducts. They were unable to cry. But that was what Rh'anka was doing. Crying.

The banks of her memories had burst. The Council's questions leaving her shaking with exhaustion. No one moved to comfort her. To do so would dishonour her. This was her battle. Against herself. Against the pain she chose to ignore. To hide.

Eventually she quietened, her body fell numb, her soul cold. "No."

"No?" Jaduq repeated her negative. His brow raised, his tone heartless. To be a Matriarch, the yautja needed strength. Jaduq believed there was no strength left in the crimson yautja collapsed in front of him.

Rh'anka stood. Green eyes narrowing as they met Jaduq. "No the threat is not over."

"But the King is dead." Gem'nax hissed.

"The threat is not over." Rh'anka repeated. It was the only way to hang onto what remained of her sanity.

"Unless the King has heirs-" Trinity's thought process led her to the answer. Her realisation caused her to gasp in sorrow. "Rh'anka I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Her grey and brown hand covered her mouth, catching a falling liquid ball before it could meet its doom.

"What is it? What are we missing?" Kallum's gaze sprang from Trinity to Rh'anka, and back to Trinity.

Still shocked, blue eyes still wide, Trinity couldn't bring herself to say it. But she had to. The things that were done to Rh'anka could never be undone. At least by saying it instead of Rh'anka, she could offer a little comfort. "The King has heirs."

"How?" Obviously being the Keeper of Light, a guide and support mechanism for all things technological. Gem'nax still couldn't see something right in front of him.

"Me." Rh'anka finally confessed.


End file.
